Environmental awareness, resource constraints, and general public opinion are increasing the demand for efficient green technologies and products. Such green technologies and products are those that promote sustainability and have minimal impact on the environment. One area that is being exploited to develop green technology and products is the use of microorganisms and their specialized properties. Microorganisms have been used in agriculture, animal health, human health, and waste management. In agriculture, microorganisms are used to enhance composting and soil amendment. In animals and humans beneficial bacteria, known as probiotics, are used to prevent illness caused by harmful bacteria invading the natural flora. In waste management, microorganisms are used to accelerate waste decomposition and degrade odorous compounds.
While the use of microorganisms is being exploited, such use is hindered by stability, storage, and efficiency issues. Accordingly, there is a need to develop microorganism-based technologies and products that are stable under various conditions, have an appreciable shelf life, and can be easily used.